


Dressed to Fuck

by BlaCkreed4



Series: Kinktober 2019 [11]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Anal Plug, Boss/Employee Relationship, Clothed Sex, Formalwear, M/M, Mirror Sex, alternative universe, bottom!Logan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-11
Packaged: 2020-12-09 06:29:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20990369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlaCkreed4/pseuds/BlaCkreed4
Summary: Kurt is a businessman and Logan is his bodyguard. They just came back home from a party.





	Dressed to Fuck

**Author's Note:**

> Kinktober day 11: formal wear + mirror sex!  
Kurt fits so well in a suit, so...  
Enjoy!

Logan had never been happier to be back home than that specific night. Not because of the party, it hadn't been as boring as others, on the contrary, it had been quite relaxing.

No, the real problem was within him, _literally_.

His boss had had the brilliant idea to make him wear a damn plug all night long, making him suffer in frustration while he had fun drinking and chatting with other businessmen.

Logan had to wear a groin guard under his tight underwear in order to mask his excitement.

But then, then they were finally home and he could get rid of that distracting thing, hopefully in a pleasant way.

As soon as he locked the door, Kurt wrapped his arms around his neck and smirked mischievously.

"How's my bodyguard doing with his 'special mission'?"

The Canadian snorted, placing his hands on the other's hips.

"What do you think? You could check it out."

The businessman's grin widened.

"Oh, I totally will."

He grabbed one of his hands and dragged him to their bedroom. He pushed him towards the big full figure mirror near the walk-in closet and massaged his shoulder while looking at his reflection.

"You should wear a suit more often, you're very handsome tonight." he purred in his ear.

Logan shivered when his boss's hot breath tickled his skin, feeling the plug move a bit for it.

Kurt slid his hands on his bodyguard's chest, humming in approval when he felt the other's nipples already hard under his fingers. He focused on them, opening the Canadian's suit jacket to rub them from above his white shirt.

Logan sighed and moaned pleadingly at that teasing, bringing his hands to his belt to finally get rid of his clothes.

"Ah-ha, hands on the mirror." the businessman jokingly scolded him.

The bodyguard let out an annoyed and frustrated sound, but he obeyed. He pressed the palms of his hands on the cold glass surface, at the sides of his reflection's head. He pouted while looking into his boss's eyes.

"You're so cute when you make that face." his lover joked.

Logan opened his mouth to protest, but he could only moan for his nipples being pinched and pulled.

"You're so sensitive, I bet it's been really frustrating for you tonight." Kurt mischievously whispered in his ear before licking it.

"Yes!" the Canadian replied.

His skin was already flushed with excitement, his tight underwear getting even tighter at that sweet torture.

"It's been for me too knowing that you were struggling to stay focused. I wanted to do this in the middle of the party."

Logan moaned and shivered in pleasure at that humiliating thought.

"Master..." he begged.

"What is it, mein Lieber?"

"Please... I can't anymore..."

The bodyguard's imploring look for Kurt was as arousing as knowing to be the cause to his desperation.

He moved his hands down from the other's chest, caressing his belly and stopping on his belt. He played with it for a bit, enjoying Logan's whines and his squirming under him, then he opened it.

"Ah, so this is how you managed to mask it all night." he joked when he found the groin guard in his pants.

He pulled it off and let it fall on the ground before lowering his bodyguard's trousers just enough to reveal his black tight boxers. He purred as he caressed the straps that tied Logan's shirt to his thighs.

"I love these things on you, you're so sexy." he purred.

"Fuck." the bodyguard moaned.

"How impatient." Kurt chuckled. "I'll fuck you, don't you worry about it."

He slid the tip of one finger on his lover's hard dick from above his boxers, making him moan and shiver. When he lowered them they got stuck in the shirt garters. He didn't complain, on the contrary, he greatly enjoyed it.

Logan was leaning against the mirror by that moment, too excited to stand straight. He had already spread his legs as much as his trousers let him, pushing his ass back towards the other to get more.

"Oh right, we have to get you ready, don't we?" Kurt joked.

He grabbed the plug's base and pulled it almost completely out, then he slowly moved it in and out.

The bodyguard moaned obscenely, his finally free dick so hard that it pointed towards his belly.

"Look at you, I haven't even penetrated you and you're already a beautiful mess." the German smirked in satisfaction.

Logan moved his hips towards his hand at those words, looking pleadingly from the mirror.

Kurt couldn't resist such a sight: he let go of the plug, that fell on the floor, then he freed his own dick. He masturbated a bit to reach a full erection, then he gently pushed into his lover.

They both moaned, looking at each other from the mirror.

Logan squeezed around his lover and moved his hips to tell him to go on.

The businessman didn't make him beg; he grabbed his bodyguard's hips and thrust, starting slow and gradually going faster and harder.

They panted and moaned and called each other's name, encouraging each other to go on.

Their reflections, their voices, their closeness, everything in that situation excited them, getting them closer and closer to their orgasms.

When Kurt felt he was on the verge of coming he wrapped his lover's dick with his fingers and masturbated him at the same pace of his thrusts in order to bring him over the edge too.

They came almost together, pressing against each other and supporting themselves against the mirror.

They panted to catch their breath, basking in their post-orgasm as they waited for their legs to stop trembling.

"The laundryman won't be happy about more cum stains on our clothes." Logan joked after a few moments.

They both chuckled, then Kurt pulled out of his lover.

"I think he's used to it by now. Let's take a shower and go to bed."


End file.
